


Art: Happy Bithday Severus

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bondage, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Severus Snape Fest 2016, Young Severus Snape, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has two presents for Severus. The first is a cake and the second...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Happy Bithday Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, when I first saw your promt I was thinking about drawing a giggly cheering goofy (still young) Voldemort - someone that would surprise Severus. But then came the images of Tom giving Severus also something that Severus maybe would not (or maybe he would) like. I couldn't decide between fun!Voldemort and serious!Tom and thus this comic was born.  
> I hope you like it.

  


  



End file.
